The present invention relates to a shielded electric wire that assumes a horizontally long, flat cross sectional wire profile, such as an elliptical (including an ellipsoidal) cross sectional profile and a rectangular cross sectional profile.
A shielded electric wire that collectively provides electromagnetic shielding to a multicore electric wire has hitherto been heavily used at the time of transmission of a plurality of signals, like transmission of a video signal and transmission of a motor drive signal. For instance, a cable used for driving a three-phase motor transmits high voltage electric power and high current electric power. Therefore, in consideration of electromagnetic interference with an environment, the cable is embodied as a three-core shielded electric wire with heavy electromagnetic shielding (an electromagnetic shielding structure exhibiting high shielding performance). In a three-phase motor, three connector terminals are often arranged in line. For this reason, a shielded electric wire used as a cable also assumes a cross sectional profile including three cores horizontally arranged in line in conformity with a terminal layout or a cross sectional profile of the connector (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).